A burning heart of desire
by Alluke
Summary: Three weeks after, the hunt for Excalibur the legendary sword. Kazuto begins having feelings for Shino Asada. Kazuto broken up with Asuna, a villain from Kazuto's and Asuna's past makes a return. What is going to happen to Kazuto and Shino now, when this villain returns.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A New beginning

Now it was 3 weeks since Kirito and his friends got the Holy Sword Excalibur. Now, Kirito just got done grinding and perfecting his skill connect. _Well got done with a lot today. Man, Excalibur is sure is heavy. Whenever, the update comes for the level 50 floor. I can get the elucidator back again. I think elucidator and Excalibur would work together and complement each other. Well I guess I'll back to the house._

Now, as Kirito got back to the log cabin in the woods he was shocked just to see Sinon sitting there alone. The blue haired cait sith looked up her tail and ears perked up. She was smiling when, she saw excalibur right behind his left ear it hilt gleaming in the light. Kirito unequipped all of his armor and equipped his black shirt and black pants and sat in the armchair across from Sinon.

"So, ya still keeping your promise to me? And was your daily grinding session been going on?," said Sinon

Kirito was surprised about this question and said smiling,"Yeah I've been thinking about you in my heart as promised. Yeah, the grinding session has been going on well. My _skill connect_ is getting better. Less lag time although, I can only do it 7 times straight then it starts to yeah."

Sinon smiled, but also blushed a little bit and asked," Hey, Kirito?"

"Hm?"Came the reply from Kirito.

"Can, I sit with you or can you come over here and can we, sit in that position like we did back in the BoB?"

"Uhhh, sure I guess it'll be alright,"Kirito said blushing.

As,Kirito and Sinon began to get into their position on the living room couch. Sinon looked up to Kirito who was blushing, and thought _He really does look cute. Gosh, how is he so fucking warm._ Sinon then, changed their position to where she was seated on kirito's lap, sitting somewhat sideways. Kirito used his arm (left) to keep keep her from falling. Sino winced and blushed has she felt Kirito's arm on her back.

"Hey Kiri-no Kazuto, do you remember that promise you made with , we got excalibur?",She asked.

"Um, yeah. What about it?", Kirito asked confused.

"So, do you know how I feel for you right?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Of course you don't. You're with Asuna, and you think that since you with her. You don't care of how any of us girls feel for you. Am I right," Sinon added coldly staring into his dark black eyes.

Wait hold up. _This is what it's about._ Kirito thought. _Yeah, I knew Lisbeth did at one sister did , too. Silica told me that, but said 'she was young and didn't understand those , does Sinon- ohhh shit._

"So, now you realize it or are you trying to figure it out or both?", she asked.

"BOTH!"Kirito yelled but was shocked so was Sinon. But, hey at least he figure it out.

Sinon leaned in closer, towards him. Her tail coming up to brush a silver tear coming out of his eye. Making him blush even more wildly. She moved her arms around his collarbone, bringing back her hands to cup his cheeks. They both blushed. Kirito started to say,"Shino, I-I don't know what you thinking but, I mpff…"

Kirito was shocked at what Sinon did to , part of his mind screamed to stop this and apologize for what happened. But, the other part of his mind calmly told him to continue and taste more of her blueberry flavored lips. He began to give in to his urges and he continued the kissing. Both, Kirito and Sinon separated to get some breath. Kirito said," I I actually like the kiss. I think, I don't know, but, but, your lips taste better than Asuna's."

Sinon, blushed and then smiled softly and put her head, and snuggled herself into his neck and shoulder. And, whispered into his ear." want to come and play GGO (Gun Gale Online) with me please?"

"Sure if you want me to I'll now we can log off here. And, go into you mind if I come over first before we do and ohh wait after, that I guess I should end things with Asuna since we have been growing apart of late."

"Ok, but there is still time left today. We could still, you know enjoy the remainder of the day with each other right?"

"Hmm, guess you're right ok let's log out and I'll come over to your place,ok".

"Ok,"Said Sinon.

After, logging out Kazuto got on his jacket and shoes and left on his motorcycle to Shino's , Shino was getting ready for when, Kazuto will come over to her house. She felt happy, now she knows she won but, until he breaks up with Asuna, she can't do anything intemet with him. Because, knowing him it will take time to get over the breakup. She changed into a blue black t shirt, with blue knee length shorts.

A knock was made on her door, she blushed being inside her thoughts about what to do for him, made her forget about what to do when, he arrived. She went up and unlocked the door for him. He asked to come in and she said yes. Sitting on her small couch close together. She opened a book about greek mythology and began to read, Kazuto listened to her reading while, reading the book himself, and finding that they both were having a great time together. They made supper together, they had ramen noodles. Kazuto, looked over at the time and it was 11:45.  
"I guess I should get back home, now."

"No! Can you stay over tonight a-a-at least. I-I-"

"Ok.", said Kazuto

Suddenly, they both were blushing, but Kazuto realized he was thinking perverted thoughts, but, luckily Shino was thinking that now she wouldn't have to be afraid to go to bed every night. (Well, since the Death Gun incident). Shino went a changed into her pyjama clothing while kazuto just took off his jacket,socks,shoes, and pants. Just revealing his dark black boxers and dark grey shirt.

Shino were a v-neck t-shirt that revealed a blue brat strap near her right shoulder, and black short leggings. Kazuto tried to insist on sleeping somewhere else being nice and a gentlemen, but Shino wouldn't have it, Kazuto knowing well enough that if he pissed her off, he will be receiving variety types of arrows in more places than the nose. He knows that her sniping skills should not be questioned. So he agreed under the pretenses of not pissing her off. As, they both got into bed with each other and after, Kazuto turned off the lights and Shino taking off her glasses. Shino was still surprised about, how warm he was in real life so she decided to snuggle up closer and use his shoulder and upper left breast as a makeshift pillow. Kazuto smiled and put his arm around her upper back and shoulder. And, they both had a peaceful night.

Little did they know someone was watching the apartment outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Love hurts doesn't it**

It was about 9:30 in the morning on Sunday. Kazuto started,to wake up, thinking he was somewhere else, only to feel a familiar body sleeping peacefully on his left side on his chest to shoulder. Hearing Shino's steady breathing, and quiet snoring, made him smile and made his heart flutter inside. But, felt his heart ache when, he suddenly remember what he texted to Asuna before he left. That he wanted to talk to her at noon, about something. He frowned when, he realized that he had to break up with Asuna, in order to pursue his relationship with Shino. He watched quietly listening to the tick tocking of the clock, a rare site, since the advancement of technology. Kazuto still felt the warmth of her body heat, he enjoyed the soft feeling of her on his hardened chest. Kazuto looked back at the time and it was about 10:30 in the morning and he figured that he had to get ready to go break the news to Asuna. Kazuto hated to hurt people, especially ones that he really cared about. He continued watching Shino's gentle sleeping. Then, after 5 minute Kazuto decided to wake her up. He did so by brushing her dark brown bangs. This simple act of brushing caused her gentle eyes to flutter open. She after, she woke up, saw his face and smiled gently. She snuggled into his neck and shoulder area.

"Good morning",said Kazuto his voice cleared of morning grogginess.

"Good morning Kazuto,"Shino said her voice sounded tired but can make out the happiness in her voice.

"I have to leave around 11:30 to go and meet Asuna, and tell her the _news._ "

"Ok, can you just stay here for a few more minutes I feel really comfortable right here ok?", asked Shino.

"Ok, let me tell Suguha what house I have been too so she doesn't get suspicious, I might do that after, breaking up with Asuna."

"Ok", said Shino knowing what he had to do. But, just felt really comfortable and didn't want to her new favorite pillow to go away. After, a few minutes of staying in the same bed together, Kazuto went up to make breakfast for them, even though Shino though moved by his decision to make breakfast for them, protested about getting up, from the bed. Kazuto went and, looked through the refrigerator, looking for food to eat for breakfast for Shino and not for himself. He got an egg, and some milk to make scrambled eggs. He made sure not to burn them. He poured a glass of milk for her, and made himself some toast. He put the scrambled eggs on a plate. Meanwhile, Shino took the opportunity to sneak out of bed and right behind him, following the smell of eggs. As, he put the eggs down for her, he called Shino telling her that breakfast is ready, not knowing that she is right behind him. After, putting the scrambled eggs and the glass and milk Kazuto turned around and -

"Gahhh, shi-sheez Sinon, did you have to scare me like that.", said Kazuto.

"Heheheh,"said Sinon obviously enjoying toying Kazuto around a little.

"Well, ok. I have to go soon, to you know break the news to Asuna about it."

"O-ok, well I'll get to see you later right?"

"Y-yes, you will. Just after, the break up I might need some time just to you know recover from it."

"Ok, see you later Kazuto," said Sinon with a happy smile.

Kazuto appeared at the Starbucks (Alluke: Cause why not.) To tell Asuna the bad news. _How do I tell her the news. I've never broken up with a girl before. How do I say it. Ok, take a deep breath,Kazuto. Just calm down, be confident and try to be subtle with it,_ Kirito thought. He was suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts by a sudden "HEEEYYYYY, Kirito!".

By, a familiar auburn haired, girl. Kazuto perked up to the source of the noise. Forced, a smile at her, knowing the aching of his heart already hurting even though that he hasn't already broken up with her he can still feel the hurt in his heart, of breaking up with her. But, trying to remind himself of what he was doing this for.

"Hey Asuna. H-how have you been.?",Kazuto said trying to keep the awkwardness in his voice.

"I'm doing fine, are you sure you're alright Kirito."

"Yeah I have to tell you something but, how bout we get some coffee first."

"Sure ok."

After, they bought their coffee Kirito having a white latte, while Asuna got a peppermint mocha. After, they got done with drinking with their coffee. Kazuto decided that hiding and avoiding talking about, this subject.  
Kazuto said,"Asuna I'm sorry for what I am going to say. But, before I do, I will never forget the time that we had together. That without you, I would never made it this far. Maybe,but I'll be a different person and, people will still be hurt. What I am going to say I don't mean it out of hatred but, I just just…."

Asuna eyes widen and tears started to build up in her eyes but, will decide to listen to more of what he has to say. Being glad in heart though and sad, even though that she knows what he is going to say will hurt her, but knows that he will never try to hurt her.

"I am going to break up with you Asuna, I am sorry... I lost what I felt for you back in SAO. But, I do hope that we can become good friends even though, I am going to break up with you. I will always care for you and still want to be friends with you.."

Asuna, fought hard against the tears in her eyes, not wanting to cause a seen she took a few deep breaths just to calm herself down, of course feeling she did understand why but didn't understand right now, of all times. It's just going to give her mother more of a reasons why, she should stop with this VR gaming and leave the SAO survival school, and go to a different one.

"W-why K-Kazuto w-why did you have to break up with me?What is it that makes her better what did I do wrong? Did I do something you didn't like?PLEASE tell me Kirito? ", asked Asuna started to feel the tears rolling down her eyes.  
Kazuto felt shocked. He didn't expect this. Yeah, he was expecting it to be bad but not this bad."Asuna, _please_ calm wasn't anything you did. It was me. Me and Shino on ALO we….we kissed each other."

Asuna was completely shocked. She didn't know that this had happened, even worse it was with Shino. She was just overwhelmed that he did this to her. She expected other guys, hell guys who are just Kirito the Black swordsman, the dual wilder, the man who defeated SAO. Who beated the creator of SAO.  
"I love her now. I I'm sorry.I know after, all we've been through, I know it hurts you, it hurts me just as much. I I just fell for Shino, ok? It wasn't anything you did but it was what _I did._ And, hate doing this, it's just I-I don't feel the same for you anymore. I still love you, but as a friend maybe a really close friend. I didn't want to hurt you Asuna. Can't we still be friends? I know after, everything we've been through since SAO to Sugou."

"Okay. I'm feeling a little bit more calmed down. I'm not happy at you, but at least I know you are happy. Even though you have broken my heart , even stomped it till only the littlest has remained. But, in the name of your past relationship, I'll still be your friend. But, at least I can still thank you for all you have done for me. Even though we aren't in a relationship well, an intimate one, I will still love you Kazuto."

And, with that Kirito and Asuna gave one final kiss, officially ending their relationship with each other, and becoming friends. After, spending a few more minutes talking with each other and, then going their separate ways back to each others house.

Kazuto came back to Shino's apartment after, the tearful breakup. To tell Shino the news. Shino knew that it will be hard for Kazuto to move on from Asuna, even after, all they have been through together. Kazuto decided to tell Shino the entire story from what happened in SAO to the ALO incident. After, hearing all this Shino was trying to process what she was being told. _It make sense why, the breakup was so hard. Even, after all they have been through. I hope Asuna doesn't hate me for what I did. I-I didn't know that all of this has happened. The breakup must've been hard for both of them, but still I will still respect Kazuto's strength and loyalty. I even admire Asuna's strength even, though she was held against her will and with no power to stop Sugou from the rapist advances he had made to her, she still refuse to give in._

"So now, you know the entire story. H-how can you be in love with someone like me!", asked Kazuto.

"I think after, the entire story you told me. I still love and respect you Kazuto. Hell, I even respect Asuna more than I already did. I can understand what Asuna went through. But she went through something more terrible than I did. She was threatened and would've been raped even though it was VR. I have nearly raped so, I get why and how she would feel be , that I won't be mad at you for. You are probably one of the most honest guys Asuna has ever met. Even, though you weren't that honest with me in the beginning though. But, still at least you are honest,and doesn't like hurting any and every body if you can avoid it.I know you are thinking it's unfair and all that."  
While, Shino was talking, Kazuto still felt hurt, and wondered why did it have to be this way. And, why was it, why did it have to be unfair.

"Life is unfair. Be glad she took it well and didn't slap you across the still loves you even after, all of that has happened. Be glad she took it with a grain or a freakn' pound of salt. And, even after, all of that I still love you too Kazuto. And, I will wait until you have recovered , order to advance but, I'll still give you, a good ole bear hug."

After, she said that and went in for a hug Kazuto was thinking _I-I. Yes, she is right. Some, girls would've given me a black eye. Even though Asuna still had every right to hurt or slap me like the asshole I am. I will always love and respect Asuna even though our relationship with each other. But, in the name of our past, I will fight to protect her and now I have to protect both her and Shino. I won't let anymore hurt come to both of them. Asuna is hurt by me breaking up with her and the past. Shino because she has been betrayed even though she is making some new friends, that she can tolerate more , dealing with Klein's dirty joking is taxing when, it comes to tolerate. I am glad that I have been given a chance at a relationship with Asuna. And, now a chance at a closer relationship with Shino. To protect her from those who would want to hurt her, and also protect Asuna from any of my and our enemies that we have made over the years. This I swear._

Kazuto returned the hug, and pulled her into a tight embrace kissing her that surprised her but, returned it trembling, with euphoria. They pulled away for quick breath and Kazuto said,"Thank you for understanding Shino.I'll still accept kissing from you but, I'll still need a few days to recover and pick up pieces of the other part of my broken heart. I love you to Shino."

Shino was happy at this answer and was glad for the kiss. She understand that he'll need to recover from the break up with Asuna. And, was happy for him and snuggled into his neck and shoulder area, even knowing that he had to go home soon, because school(Alluke stupid school!The greatest cock blocker ever regardless of the relationship you're in.I'll stop now.)

Little did they know it was Sugou who was watching Kirito the entire , was happy hell, even nearly passed out at the starbucks from hearing the entire conversation with Asuna and Kirito. Suguo grinned at muttered,"Now, that you have broken with Asuna. I will punish you like you did me but now it will be tenfold. With you ex and current girlfriend. You will know my pain!"

 **Author's note: Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Just letting you guys now I'm going to have some original chapters here and there. I will do mothers rosario but, in Kirito's perspective. It's just I don't to do a whole lot of work on that arc with Asuna. I didn't want to kill of Asuna because, to me that would be forced and even hurt Kazuto even more. I did this out of respect of Kirito's and Asuna's relationship in both anime and light novels.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:Revenge, tastes as sweet as cake**

Sugou was walking down to the Yuki residence,after hearing the breakup with Asuna and Kirito and, hearing that Kirito is dating another woman.(Patting his hair that he had dyed to a dirty blonde color) _This is my chance! I can't get to Asuna anymore, do to the restraining order that those filthy maggots placed on me! But, I can still talk to the mother if I wished to speak to Asuna and have her relay the message for me. But, I will get back at you Kazuto. I do not know how to get directly back at him but I'll start with one of the most closest people to him._ Sugou chuckled at himself as he kept on with his thoughts and plots to hurt Kazuto 'Kirito the gilded hero' Kirigaya. He arrived at the Yuuki residence knowing that Asuna isn't home yet he knocked on the door.

"Hold on I'm coming,"said Kyouko Yuuki, as the door opened and the fairly tall, beautiful Kyouko Yuuki stood in the doorway, her face showed more of a sign of anger and coldness, however Sugou wasn't scared of her.

"Sorry to intrude , I'm terribly sorry for the intrusion of myself but...but your daughter, she's in great emotional danger, Kazuto ruined her with a callous break up."

"Wait Kazuto Kirigaya?That little brat that my daughters dating. Broke up with her in a heartless manner? I am correct?"

"Yes ma'am. Also, because I work with the government, Kazuto Kirigaya is also known as Kirito. The gilded hero who defeated that death game of _Sword Art Online._ "

"Wait, WHAT! The boy my daughters dating broke up with her. And he was the hero of that death game?!", asked Kyouko Yuuki.

"The very same."

"Hmmm, thank you Mr.-"

 _I can't let her know who I am. Since, the ALO incident I was lucky enough to get out of jail and, my colleagues and I used up some to all of our savings to get some plastic surgery, Asuna I know is no fool, she'll get Kazuto back to help her beat me, and I know Kazuto is Kikuoka Seijirou favourite …._

"Lee, Hitori Lee."

"Well thank you .The information you have shared with me will not go unnoticed so, what to do you want from this?"

"I have no need. I just wanted you to know this. And, also I suggest you should take away your daughter's AmuSphere it will allow her to technically leave your grasp."

"Wouldn't that worry Kazuto Kirigaya?"

"No he left her for another women. I doubt he'll care if she is gone for a few days, at the most."

"Well thank you , I will see to it that my Asuna will not be in any more danger of Kazuto. My how the hero has fallen from grace."  
"Yes it is such a tragedy for Kazuto. The incorruptible hero has now been corrupted. Like oil in water. Well have a good day , I am pleased that the news of this as helped you in more ways than one."

"Well, the same to you .Have a very nice day."

As, Sugou began to leave the Yuuki residence, and leave the street to get into the car that he has ready for him. _Now Kazuto you will suffer far worse than I had. When, we fought before you had the advantage of stats and gaming but I have been playing ALO, getting stronger, faster, and better. You might have the Legendary Sword Excalibur but, it does not mean you are the superior swordsman. I have been going to the castle Aincrad. Strengthening my character, in both virtual and real life. I will surpass you, and I will kill you but before I do. You will suffer, me and PoH have agreed this is your fate. Time for your punishment. You will suffer._

 **Two days later after, the break up of Asuna and Kazuto. Tuesday, January 20th 2026**

 _I wonder how Kazuto's doing since the breakup on Sunday._ Sinon thought. She and Kazuto were on her way back to her apartment since school ended at 3:15 today. She was riding with Kazuto on his blue motorcycle. She was right behind him with her arms hugging around his midsection, enjoying the warmth of his body heat and still wandering _How is he this warm even in real freakin life! Does he have a freakin heater built into him since was a toddler! Did he and Goku have training sessions with how to keep your body warm without jackets, in 14 degrees_ **.** _Crap! I need to ask him about that at some point._ They, arrived at Shino's apartment building, Kazuto turned of the motorcycle and walked with Shino up all the way to her room. Now as Kazuto began to leave , Shino lounge to grab Kazuto's jacket by the sleeve surprising them smiled at the gesture, and patted her on the head. Shino pouted, she loathed the fact he did that apparently, Silica was to blame because Silica actually enjoyed it, in her cat sith form. She loathed it regardless whether or not it was real life or virtual, she hated it when he did it. She made a mental note to shoot him with 100 fire arrows to any hole she could find on his face or up the behind.  
"KAZUTO! Don't do that!", said Shino pouting.

"S-s-sorry! I won't do it again.",said Kazuto retracting the offending hand.

Instead he came into giving her a warm embrace. Shino enjoyed the warmth of his body heat and the fact he was holding her in his arms and she returned the embrace. Thinking that it would be too soon to give him a passionate kiss, she decided to give him a quick kiss on the check. Kazuto smiled and return the favor even feeling Shino tremble a little in his arms. He said," I'll see you later, right."

"Yeah, oh Kazuto do you know someone name Zekken?"

"Oh her. I've met her before why?"

"Wait, it's a her!Well, that means you dueled before right? So did you win?", Shino asked her face near his.

"Yeah I've fought her and hehehe no I lost?"

"Wait you whaaaat?!", Shino said shocked that Kazuto lost a battle before. Fully exiting his arms and being slightly annoyed at the fact Kazuto lost. She knew he didn't like hurting a woman but, in a duel.

"Yeah, I figured you'll do something like that. Well, before me and Asuna had broken up. She fought her and apparently Zekken took her with her up to the sky to talk or something. Oh yeah you're wondering how I lost right?"

"Yes go on"

"Well, I fought her using my mock _duel wielding_ but in case you're wondering, no I didn't use excalibur on her. Just so you know. I made a promise not to use it for personal gain other, than improving my , trying to with the use of the Original Sword Skill. I have trying to recreate most of all the dual wielding skills I had back in SAO. And, I was successful with cross blocking obviously. Gale Slicer, End Revolver, Specular Cross, and Cygnus Onslaught. Though, I am going through hell trying to recreate Starburst Stream I've only been able to do 3-6 successful combos with that one and not the full 16-hit combo. Hell, I am going to go through more hell to recreate Eclipse which has a combo of 27."

"Wow! I am impressed Kazuto! I remember vaguely that you said the attack I used on death gun you called it a _Phantom Bullet_ right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Hmm. Maybe I can create a sword skill for my bow called Phantom Bullet wouldn't that be cool?"

"Yeah that would be. Oh, Zekken probably used an OSS on me though. I don't know the name, but it was an 11 hit combo though."

"11 hit-combo?",asked Shino surprised.

"Yeah probably though. Now, if I duel her again I know what to expect. It was about ten thrusts then a slash leaving a powerful blow though. So, now next time I'll duel her I can block it. Though, I probably have to use excalibur do to it being the most powerful sword in the game. I guess I'll break this promise once since it is a fight and I shouldn't hold back the next time we meet. Oh speaking of meeting have you seen Asuna on ALO recently? I haven't went back there since last Saturday."

"Huh, that's surprising last time I have been there was Sunday and yesterday night last time I saw her was yesterday. Explaining to Yui everything that happened what were _you doing that day._ While, me and Asuna had explain things to Yui?"

"I was working on some homework."

"Hm, of course you were."

"I'm being serious Shino."

"Ok, ok pouty pants, I'll believe you though you owe me that legendary bow, though."

"Yeah ok."

"Did you tell the others what happened to you and Asuna."

"Well, other than Yui. It would be my sister Leafa or ,Klein, don't know. I know that both Silica and Lisbeth does. Do to the fact I've been getting insulted at school and Silica threatening me to have Pina shooting fire or bubbles up my nose. Okay, what is up with you girls and my nose. First you, Silica is going to be number three. Lisbeth already punched my near it and that hurt like hell."

"Well, in their minds it serves you right."

"Me and Asuna had to explain them the whole situation before they calmed down. That was SUPER awkward it's going to be even more awkward with Klein and Agil knowing. I guess I'll go to Klein and tell him first. Well, goodnight Shino see ya tomorrow darling."

"Ok at least I know what you're going to do now. Ok bye.",said Shino, before getting a quick kiss on the check to her new smiled and kissed her on the cheek and said goodbye to her and left. He went to where him and Klein had agreed to meet at the Shiretoko Park , and had to tell what happened to him and Asuna. He's asked After, arriving at the Shiretoko park Kirito saw Klein waiting for him. Wearing his leather jacket and white T-shirt and dark blue jeans. Klein said,"Hey Kiribro! How've ya been buddy?"

"Good. How bout you?"

"I've been better though work is a pain though. So, how are you and Asuna doing?"

"Well about that Klein me and her we we are just-"

"You mean to say, that you and her are over right?"

"Y-yes I'm not dating her anymore."

"It's tough to be in a very devoted relationship for almost two to three years, most of which in SAO, then the entire ALO incident with that bastard Sugou, which I give you credit for wanting to kill him because you had every right to do so. Because of what he would've done to Asuna and those 300 other victims. Some of who were my friends.I understand it's going to be tough to move on and all that but, you should move on. If you dwell on the past it's going to hurt you more. I don't even imagine that pain that you,Asuna and Yui are going through. Broken up. You are all happy together, and then-", Klien stopped suddenly and he looked like he was trying to get a grip on his emotions that were coming through even trying not to curse at Kazuto.

Klein then continued," then, you started to fall for Shino, and then everything else happens I guess. But, hey Kiri-bro I'll give one thing at least you try so hard not to hurt anyone and even to try not to hurt the ones you care about. You are a good man Kazuto, I think because of my jealousy of you getting all the hot chicks got to me, and didn't let me see that there is more to you that meets the , I got to go soon, Kazuto remember, even though Asuna isn't your girlfriend anymore, protect her okay? And, protect Shino too. Goodness know they both need it."

"Hey, Klein I need you to me a favor?", said Kazuto.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I need you in the case I can't protect Asuna or Shino would you, would you -", Kazuto started but then felt like he wanted to let the river out of the dam that he built up inside of him.

"Hey, it's okay bro,"said Klein who was giving Kazuto a comforting hug.

"If if something happens to me, can I count on you to protect them in my place? You even if I don't show it, you were the first friend, the first person to help me out of my isolation. Back in SAO, even though I was cold and distant you tried to help me and calm me down. Because of that if I die or whatnot, protect the ones I care for in my place. Would you do this Klein?"

"What do you mean?! Of course I would."

"Thank you Klien."

"No problem man?"

 **Later that Day**

Kazuto parked his motorcycle in front of the Dicey Cafe. It was 5:00 p.m. so Kazuto was still allowed to go in there long enough before all the regulars who came to Agils bar. As the familiar ring of the bell of the door opens. Agil looks up from cleaning the glass he had in his hand with his rag and says," Hey Kirito. How's it been my man?" Agil says with a smile looking to the boy who looked a lot like the boy he knew in SAO (in the sense of his depressed look).

"Hey, Agil I need to tell you something.", Kazuto said walking slowly towards where Agil is and sits in the bar chair.

"Sure, what is it."

"Me and Asuna broken up, me and Shino her name in the game is Sinon. You know the girl with the glasses and dark black hair."

"Yeah and, wait, you and Asuna broken up! Well, that's a surprise you two were always so happy together and all that. It seemed that you two were an unbreakable couple. Well, sometimes it's good to be wrong but this isn't the time to be wrong. Well, if you're thinking I'm mad at you no I am not mad at you. I am your friend and as such I will help in every possible way."

After, hearing that Kazuto felt relieved at the words. He was surprised at both Agil and Klein's reaction. Their reaction must be because they are past the years of teenage hormones spiraling out of control. Klein always acts immature but also he has his moments. Agil on the other hand was married. And had probably more experience and had more control of his emotions. After, a quick conversation about their day, and having a good laugh about Silica's feeble attempt at threatening Kazuto in ALO.

"Well, see you later Agil".

"You too Kazuto."

Kazuto recalled something Asuna said while driving on his motorcycle about her not being able to play ALO for a while and for him to relay a message to Yuuki, about her being grounded by her mother for a while about 8 weeks max. Kazuto wondered how this happened. But thought he was overworking his brain, so he left it to the fact the mother does have the authority to do whatever. He came home at supper time, after eating went into GGO in order to keep a promise but first he put all of his equipment into his chest and all of his clothes into his dresser to get back into his unfortunate converted account on GGO but, hey it saved him time to a lot of grinding. Not including the sniper training from Sinon and training her into being better at close combat with a sword.

 **Sugou POV**

 _Yes. With Asuna grounded and dealing with her mother. And with Kazuto oblivious I will have my revenge._

" So Poh what shall we do with Kazuto and his new girlfriend and Asuna?"

"I want to deal with Kirito myself. Asuna and Sinon I'll leave it up to you. But since we are both victims of Kirito, and in terms of power and protection in the real world we are completely screwed. Kirito has too much protection. But, in the Virtual world if he is distracted by deepening his relationship with the Sinon character. It may give us the opportunity to keep on getting stronger in ALO. Then we can challenge him. And I thank you for providing the support for those martial art classes and self defence Kirito has a team we need a team of our own to compete with Kirito's. I'll probably get in touch with the other _Laughing Coffin members_ "

"Good to know well then. We are now officially partners. 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.'"

"Well said , I almost forgot I now name you an official member of the _Laughing Coffin Guild._ Do you accept this offer?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well then let us prepare for the ultimate battle of history."

"Yes in order to celebrate this moment let us drink of the most fine wine. Then, we will have a toast at the death of the 'black Swordsman'. The dead hero."

" I agree."

" I want a condition PoH. I want to get back at Kirito too. He took everything I had in my life. My work, my precious subjects, my research and my beloved Asuna! I will fight with you! I will fight I want to KILL KIRITO for everything he has done to me!"

"I see" ,PoH chuckled," You are even more worthy to be with me in Laughing Coffin. Very well you are permitted to kill Kirito with , let us humiliate him, let us destroy him. He will pay dearly for hurting my own guild mates! Together we shall destroy the hero of SAO, ALO, and GGO. And the gilded hero will be no more!"

"Thank you Poh let us celebrate now! On our new alliance!"

And after that no more words were said between the two new colleague. Just the slurp of drinking **Chateau Margaux 2009 Balthazar.** They knew of the challenges ahead but were going to be happy after, Kirito was dead and no more.

A/N: Well what do you think of that? Villians returning from the past and with whaat actually planning stuff. Oh, no too much Out of Character AWESOOOOME!(My inner Jack black). Well I hope you guys like that. And please review and follow. And, check out my profile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I suggest when you read this listen to Michael Jackson's You are not alone. Listen to it, it will be a somewhat fitting song. ;D Have fun** Chapter 4 A first Date

 **February 14, Valentine's day 2026**

Kazuto and Sinon have been a couple for about a few weeks now. When, they told everyone about the news, everyone was completely shocked. Except for Agil,Klein, and and Silica were still completely pissed off and Kazuto was given a lot of death threats from them. Even though they had calmed down, Lisbeth still charged Kirito twice the amount of yuld to repair the object, or to make a new one. Kazuto was walking with Sinon down to her apartment. They were talking and after an exchange of gifts. Sinon getting a cute stuffed bear and Kazuto getting a box of chocolates from Sinon.

"Kazuto,You know I've read on the VRMMO magazine for ALO they are doing a valentine's day event, I think it is a dance that they are doing for the event. I was wondering if you would like to come with me?"

"Of course I would love to go with you Kazuto,"said Sinon.

Kazuto Kirigaya felt really relieved to hear her answer. After walking with her down to her apartment Kazuto told her that he would see her tonight. She said the same thing to him. Kazuto went back to his home on his motorcycle that he parked close to the apartment. After arriving home, thankful that it was a Saturday night. He went up to his room closing the door, putting on his AmuSphere and logging on to ALO. Happy that he can do this event with Sinon.  
"LINK START!,"Said Kazuto

As the familiar rush colors surrounding him, and the feeling of leaving his body came to him. The familiar chimes of all the senses being accepted and completed. He appeared back into his house on the 22nd Floor in New Aincrad. Sinon has been waiting for him as it seems, when he sees her sitting on the couch possibly waiting for him. When, she sees him and rushes towards him and he holds her in his arms as they do a very passionate kiss. After the kiss they see Yui sitting on the couch waiting for them to finish the kiss.

"Hey daddy! Hi Sinon!",said Yui with her normal voice.

"Hi Yui,"said Kirito and Sinon at the same time.

" I hope you and mommy are still getting along. I miss her. I don't understand why you had to leave her I just don't get it?"

"Yui, I know you are pretty smart and all that, but I'll tell when you're older. I will tell you just not immediately. Ok Yui?," said Kirito.

"Alright daddy I trust you," said Yui.

"And if your daddy does anything wrong I'll be sure to remind him.", said Sinon smirking at Kirito. Who just rolled his eyes.

As Sinon began to leave Kirito whispered to Yui," Hey, I need you to keep Sinon distracted for me. Just so you know I've found this really nice dress that I think she would like, and look amazing in. Can you do this for me Yui?" Kirito pleaded.

"Ok daddy.", Yui said cheerfully.

Yui turned to Sinon and said," Hey Sinon I have an idea!"

"Huh? What is it Yui?"

"Let's go out shopping! And, let's find daddy a nice suit for tonight!"

"Ok. Yui."said Sinon.

As they left Kirito opened his menu. Scroll down till he found the player name he was looking for. _Ashley Floor 30, Ashley's tailoring shop._ Kazuto then, pressed the teleport to player. Which he did and he appeared in front of her shop and then proceed to enter it. After, Kirito opened the door into the shop. Hearing the ding from the door, the woman at the counter looked up and was excited to see Kirito again. Not seeing him since SAO from a few years back, when she created the blackwyrm coat and boots.

"Hey, Kirito. How've ya been?", said Ashley.

"I've been good. Anyway do you have any dresses for sale?", asked Kirito.

"Yeah. Why? O my, KIRITO! WHAT THE SHIT IS WRONG WITH YOU!", Ashley shouted not understanding why Kirito wanted to buy a dress.

" Hold up, hold up! I'm just coming here to see if you had a dress that I wanted to by for my girlfriend.", replied Kirito putting up his hands defensively.

"Ok ok I'm just messing with you. So you wanted to buy a dress for your girlfriend right. Weird, this is the first time I think I've seen a guy wanting to buy a dress for a girl. Well, then again this is you we are talking about. So you wanted to buy a dress for your girlfriend. Asuna right?", Ashley said calming down.  
"Uh, no. No, we broke up a few weeks back. I'm with Sinon now.",Kirito said.

"Ok. I'm surprised though you two always seemed to get along though. Well, can't get everything you want in life."

"Yeah that is the truth."

"You wanted to buy a dress for this Sinon. Right?", asked Ashley.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you had a light blue 1 shoulder silk dress."

"Yeah I do. You sure you can afford it? It's really expensive. By, expensive I mean 450,000 Yuld."

"450,000! YULLLDD!",Kirito exclaimed, sighing he barely had the amount she demanded. _I had about 500,000 yuld because of how much more expensive to get weapon upgrades, repairs, and custom stuff from Lisbeth._

Kirito sighs in defeat,"Here is the 450,000 yuld."

Ashley accepts the trade request and gets the blue silk one shoulder dress. That I was eyeing a few nights ago, thinking _about how good Sinon would look in it._ Kirito thanks Ashley and goes back to the log cabin. He looks at the time which is 17:00 (5 o'clock in military time). Kirito came back to the house to see Sinon waiting there patiently with a warming smile on her face. After, he came in he was surprised that Sinon came up to him and threw her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. Which, Kirito returned the favor. The heat of their bodies radiated from the moment. Parting the passionate kiss, Sinon led Kirito into the living room couch. In which he sat down and, Sinon snuggled up with him (sitting down with him and then snuggling close to him).  
"Kirito where did you go?", asked Sinon curiously.

"I went to get you something for tonight",said Kirito calm and relaxed

"Oh, you did? I did the same thing for you too",said Sinon," Hahah I should've expected that. After, all you did have Yui distract me. And, that's why I saw you leaving the tailoring store."

"Uhhh, yeah. Wait you were right there?! I didn't see you there at all. Guess I was just thinking too hard, or not paying enough attention to my surrounding area."

"Yeah that sounds like you", Sinon said giggling.

After a few minutes of silence which seemed like hours to the two lovers. They finally gave each other the gifts that they had bought for each other. Kirito got a black trench coat over his shoulders, to the penny loafers he wore and the bow tie that he was wearing was the color of the evening. Sinon got a one shoulder light blue dress that complimented her hair. With the exception of the studs of white on the lower part of the dress. They quickly changed into their respective outfits. With the exception of the red rose that Sinon put on while sneaking a quick kiss from him. They told Yui goodbye which she replied back and saying good luck to the two and, told Kirito to say hi to Asuna for her.

Kirito and Sinon made it 2 hours before the 8 o'clock valentine's day event. They were surprised to see Klein and Sakuya there who were waiting patiently and few dozen other people wearing suits and dresses for the valentine day. Was wearing a fire red suit with flames and the end of the sleeves, the same for his pants to. He also wore bright red leather boots, he also wore an orange colored shirt, and blazing hot Klein's suit was a yellow rose with a red Sakuya wore a bright green dress. Instead of flames like Klein was wearing, she had patterns of flowers on her dress.  
"Hey, Kiri-bro!",said Klein happily.

"Hello Kirito,"said Sakuya equally.

"Hey, if it ain't Kirito and his girlfriend Sinon", said Alicia Rue which surprised them both. Sinon quickly bowed in respect and Kirito did to. Because she was indeed the lord of the cait siths.

"Oh no need for flattery. Me,Sakuya and all the other guild leaders are here to be sure nothing unnecessary happens. And, to be sure everything goes smoothly.",said Alicia Rue happily.

After, the all chatted and Kirito and Sinon questioning the relationship between Klein (who was a salamander) and Sakuya (who was a sylph, more importantly a sylph leader). Klein and Sakuya happily explained what was going on between the two. Apparently they meet each other in real life a few times. Discussing strategies for the new upcoming boss raids in New Aincrad. Which all seemed reasonable enough but, then they both started to like each other a little bit more. Even though in ALO they are different races but, in real life they are the same race(HUMAN). Anyway, they explained to Kirito and Sinon that they had been dating for at least 2-3 weeks. Klein told Kirito not to worry about the promise they had made earlier this year, because he explained the situation to Sakuya who happily agreed to help Kirito in anyway shape or form.

After Klein and Kirito's chat which went on for about an hour and 58 minutes, with Sinon and Sakuya waiting patiently for their lovers to get done with their conversation.

" So you two gonna get done soon, or do we need to leave you two alone?", Sinon teased.

"Hey!We are going to get done soon, well I guess that's all to you later.",said Kirito about to leave with a smiling Sinon grabby greedily on his arm.

"Play nice Kiri bro and Sinoooon!," said both Klein and Sakuya teasingly.

Kirito and Sinon blushed violently after the remark. They look at the time in Hub the time was 7:58.

"Well, let's get down to the dance floor,"said Kirito.

The dancing floor was made of that of a black obsidian floor, the walls the same color. The ribbons were that of a bright red,pink, yellow, purple. There were balloons (due to the event special balloons are only in an event only). Other lovers got into dancing position with each other. Kirito and Sinon began to get ready themselves to start dancing. Kirito putting his arm around Sinon's waist, Sinon putting her hand on his shoulder. Their hands grabbing each other, fingers intertwining, fitting to each other like that of gloves. The music began playing instead of orchestrated music, it was Michael Jackson's _You are not Alone._

 _Another day has gone_

 _I'm still all alone_

 _How could this be_

 _You're not here with me_

 _You never said goodbye_

 _Someone tell me why_

 _Did you have to go_

 _And leave my world so cold_

"Wow I'm really enjoying this Kazuto.", said Sinon fully enjoying the moment with her boyfriend.

"Me too.", said Kirito enjoying the moment just as equally.

Someone watching it from afar, was Asuna. Asuna watching the two dance with each, even with a really good song. _Why did you have to break up with me Kazuto? I I loved you just as much as she does. I thought what we had was special. Unique. Beautiful. Then, you just had to break up with me._

Everyday I sit and ask myself

 _How did love slip away_

 _Something whispers in my ear and says_

 _That you are not alone_

 _For I am here with you_

 _Though you're far away_

 _I am here to stay_

 _You are not alone_

 _I am here with you_

 _Though we're far apart_

 _You're always in my heart_

 _You are not alone_

 _Alone, alone_

 _Why, alone_

 _I wish, Kazuto. I wish I could still be with you. I do want you to be happy, though. That is what I have always wanted from you. To see you smile._ Asuna thought while watching them dance in the pale dim light of the room. Seeing the figure of blue dance with the figure of black, made a single tear run down her cheek like the drop of a single rain drop. Asuna felt the dam inside her breaking and cracking. While seeing the two dance with each other. Asuna wore a pale white dress with blue highlight on it. Asuna ran outside when she saw a sight she thought she would never saw the forbidden fruit. She saw Kirito and Sinon kiss in front of her. She couldn't bear it. Oh the pain it brought to her heart. Memories of the past came to her. A flood of memories. Of her and Kirito kissing going out, having fun. Even inside that death game of SAO. They still had fun. Kirito and Asuna vs the death game in those last few months of SAO. Then, ALO when it happened. Sugou trapping her in that bird her, when Kirito came and finally rescued her, she thought she is now free from this torment. Then, Sugou appeared abusing his gamemaster power to hurt both of them. Torturing Kirito, putting her into chains and for all of his amusement. She wished she could've punched him and kicked him in the balls. _Hard._

After, all of that. When Kazuto Kirigaya came into her moonlit beautiful hospital room. With her in the bed awaiting her knight in shining armor to come. And, when he came she felt happy, weak, but really happy to see him. After, all this time she saw how handsome he was in real , what Kazuto telled her what happened, she was happy to see that even though he could kill Suguo but didn' they kissed in real life. She was, happy. It seemed that they got their happy ending, but how wrong she was. The GGO incident and the breakup. It tore up her heart like paper. She ran until she could run no more. Away from the ball, outside where the ball was taking place.

She was outside, she felt hurt. Betrayed. At, least when Kazuto broke up he meant sincerity and didn't want to hurt her. She wondered if she could ever be with him ever again. They say that valentine's day can be happy. But to her it was the most hurtful day of her life.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. I got distracted and school and WHOLE bunch of other stuff got in the way. I hope you enjoy this and sorry for how rush it feels! :/**


	5. A New Connection!

Asuna has been crying for about an hour now. The silver tears leaking out of her like a damaged pipe. _I know I should be happy for him, but WHY HERR! WHAT did I do wrong?! I I don't know what to do anymore._ She kept on crying for a few minutes, then someone probably male asked in a concerned voice."Are you okay?"

Asuna looked up at the one who asked her the question. It was a male undine, with short blue hair, and blue eyes, he was tall. He wore a blue suit coat, a gray western bow tie, a white collar shirt, had blue pants, with golden brown boots and also a startling green cape that he wore. The cape being the most distracting out of his outfit because it did not matched at all with it.

"No", said Asuna.

"How come? I mean I know it's valentine's day and such and that you know us single people don't have anyone to share a day with. But I mean that doesn't mean you should get upset about it? Oh, yeah sorry I'm being rude aren't I?"

"Uhh- I mean no, no it's fine. My boyfriend just broke up with me and I'm seeing him dating another girl who's our friend I just feel out of whack, messed up and, and-" Asuna broke off into tears and buried her face into the palms of her hands.

"Hey it's going to be okay. Breakups happen all the time. No need to beat yourself over it. Hey, look let's hang out sometime ?", said the stranger.

"O-ok. Thank you", said Asuna.

"Well see you later. Oh by the way what's your name?"

"Asuna."

"Lucian", said the stranger named Lucian.

He sent me a friend request.

Would you like to be Lucian's friend?

0 Yes X No

Asuna clicked the blue circle. After that this new stranger held out his hand towards her. With a deep breath she took his hand, and asked ," Hey, would you like to go out and do some quick fighting?"

"Sure!" said this Lucian fellow.

They're both walking towards the end of the room. As they were walking it was nighttime. _He doesn't seem like a bad person. He looks alright but I won't know till I actually get to meet him. I better not rush things. I just experienced a break-up. It's not going to be in my best interest to pursue another romantic relationship. I better take the time with this._

They both made it to a nearby inn. They both paid for seperate rooms to go and quickly change clothing. Asuna dawned her familiar blue and white uniform that resembled her old knights of the blood uniform. As she walked out of her room and into the lobby of the wherein she stood near the exit/entrance waiting for Lucian.

After a few minutes Lucian came out wearing a black leather outfit with neon green stripes on the sides. The sleeves were made out of chain mail with him wearing black leather gauntlets. Black leather leggings with neon green stripes and wearing steel plate boots. There looking like it was poking out of his shoulder was handle of some sort of two handed weapon. His hair was a combination of the undine blue with a silver streak running through his hair. It was also in the shape of a ponytail.

"Ready?" Lucian inquired.

"Obviously," replied Asuna sarcastically.

They both walked out of the inn and decided to go out to the iron castle in the sky.

 _ **Kirito's POV**_

Everything felt great.

The time he spent with Sinon was great. He and Sinon had to stop dancing cause Sinon left to get them some drinks. Of course Kirito wanted to, but Sinon was insisting on doing it herself. He relented of course. He just chilling out on of the many tables. Talking with Klein and Agil.

"Hey so when should we go out and do some some floor clearing in the Aincrad Castle?" Klein asked.

" Not this week. I've been busy with managing my bar," said Agil," Maybe next weekend?"

" I'm game anyways," replied Kirito casually.

" Okay so next weekend. Good I just got to tell Sakuya. So that way we can figure out when we can have our next date. It's probably going to be next Friday," klein said.

" Oh yeah. Hey Klein when did you and Sakuya start dating?" asked Agil curious.

" It was just a few weeks back. We started to hang out with each other and we both gravitated towards each other. Adding the fact we've been hanging out in real life has also been a huge plus!" exclaimed Klein.

Kirito felt happy towards Klein and was really for his and Sakuya's blossoming relationship with each other. His and Sinon relationship has been great so far. Sinon came back with hers and his drinks. Sinon took a seat next to him and laid her head upon his shoulder. He automatically put his around her.

"Oooooohhhhh! Sinon and Kiri getting reeeeally familiar with each other. Look if you guys gonna be smashin' each other go into an inn and do it. I don't need to see any funky stuff going on tonight. K?" Klein said playfully.

*sighs* Agil putting his face up to his head, as Kirito and Sinon perked their heads up and started to blush profoundly. Kirito took his cup and threw the contents of it at Klein.

"Gahhh" yelled Klein. The contents getting all over his avatar's outfit.

Agil was starting laugh a little and commented," That's what you get, for making comments like that Klein."

"Ahhh shut up Agil!" shouted a pissed of Klein.

"What's going on?" asked a curious Sakuya coming in taking her place next to Klein."Why are all wet Klein..ohhhh I see. Klein made a comment and I guess either kirito or Sinon through some drink at him as punishment. Your name is Sinon, correct?"

"Yes my name is Sinon. What's your name? It was Kirito who through the drink at Klein."

" My name is Sakuya. Pleasure to meet you Sinon. Your certainly a better

Cait Sith than Alicia Rue is."

"Err thank you Sakuya," came the reply.

"Well it's getting a bit late for me, gotta go and open the bar tomorrow morning. I'm going back to that Cabin that Kirito bought a while back. Later guys", Agil said.

"Later", said everyone else.

Agil got up and left to the cabin.

"You know what it's time for me to go back. I gotta help open up tomorrow morning. Gonna come Sakuya?" stated Klein.

"Sure let's head to my place here in ALO", replied Sakya.

"Neat!" exclaimed an excited Klein.

They both left leaving Kirito and Sinon alone at the table.

"Hey Sinon can I come over to your place and hang out?" asked Kirito.

"Yes. I thought you'd never ask" replied Sinon giving a soft smile.

They both left and went into the cabin.

 **A/N: Hey I'm back guys! Sorry for the long 2 year wait. With High school starting to come to a close for my life and just haven't bothered with this story in awhile. I hope all of you are doing great. Make sure to watch the next Star vs the forces of Evil next Sunday, if any of you do watch that show. I know that season 3 of SAO is out. I've been reading through the light novels and I'm a tad bit behind. Anyways the next update will be for Another Grail war! Make sure to stay awesome!;)**


End file.
